User talk:StarChaser19
Hey! Hey Virginia! :D Nice to meet you. And I was wondering from where you got the titles of episode 15 and 16 :) 15:44, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :Wikipedia source :I know we don't usually take Wikipedia as primary source, but somehow I found episode 11, 12 and 13 already listed before Azure-san. So I kinda believe them. :But anyway, I guess I already accepted the fact I'm gonna have a ban. StarChaser19 "Wake up and 09:16, August 3, 2013 (UTC) You know, you are supposed to reply on my talk page, not yours xD Well it's okay since you are kind of new :D Anyway the source looks real so you don't have to worry. I can confirm the source in a few days when the summaries of the new episodes willl be released. Again, tahnks for telling me about the source :) 09:53, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Question Hi, first time send a message for you in your talk page! I have a question. Where did you find the info of Episode 30-32 of Galaxy series! Can you tell me???? 09:04, 24 November, 2013 (UTC) How comes you just deleted my pic. Not trying to be rude just curious. MatatgiSoul9 (talk) 13:58, December 22, 2013 (UTC)MatatgiSoul9MatatgiSoul9 (talk) 13:58, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best Wishes~~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 22:21, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Galaxy Game Do you have one of the Galaxy games? I have some questions Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 05:10, January 1, 2014 (UTC) My question was about S Ranking certain teams, but that would be kind of hard to answer without playing the game. Thanks for asking though Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 05:15, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Re:Happy New Year and others Thank you~~ ^ ^ #Ah okay~! Thanks for informing me, I am going to change them soon~ #I think that will be nice to have a page about that~! TCG are also part of Inazuma Eleven~ I think it is nice to call the page just TCG?~ There is already a TCG Column page, so why not?~ :) #Sure go ahead~! Thanks for informing me about that too~! Good luck on your exams and studies~ and stop by whenever you can~~! :) #About the Naminori Piero page, I have fixed it~! Thanks for informing me~! I will also warn the user about it~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 08:56, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Mossfii pics Ya StarChaser~! It seems that Mosfii is the right name so your first three pics have the right naming~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 09:35, January 4, 2014 (UTC) It is okay~ XD I will rename the other four soon~! ^ ^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 13:41, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Re:User Issue Thanks for informing me~! I have warned him/her~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 13:07, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Page Would you please check and make sure a scout character page isn't already on the wiki, as with Mantaray? Thanks, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 21:03, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Re:Keshin pic name I have renamed it~! It is fine to make a mistake like that, it could happen to everyone~! :) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 06:52, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Natsumi's route Hi Virginia, I saw your edits on Natsumi's Taisen Route back then, and I saw "Exclusively on January 16th". Does this mean that we can only get the key for this route on that day and none other? O.o '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 13:08, January 28, 2014 (UTC) I see, that's too bad -_- I was hoping that someone were able to update the info about this route sooner, now I guess I've missed such a great route -_- Well anw, about that route on February 2nd that you just mentioned, can you tell me a little bit more about it? This is actually the first time that I do things like this, so I think I'll need some advices XD '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 13:24, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay, I see. Well, thanks for the help, I hope I can get my hand to it, somehow ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 13:35, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh, is that so? xD Thanks so much for the info, I'll try my best ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 14:17, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh no no, it's okay, you don't really need to apology me XD Well anyway, thanks again for your helps back then ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 14:12, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Forward Suggestions Since you have the information (And mainly because I don't really want to search myself, I know I'm lazy), I want to ask you a question. What players do you recommend using as forwards that are either Earth/Wood element and preferably have strong Earth/Wood shoot hissatsu? I'm currently struggling to S Rank Space Rankers (The Level 99 version) mainly because of Ashubina Barany Thanks, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 20:58, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Ashubina Barany, even without her soul, is capable of getting up to 1850 power using Sacrifice Z and it's really annoying, so I was wondering if there were any players with strong wood hissatsu (Since wood is strong against wind) that could get me above 1850 or so power Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 23:26, January 29, 2014 (UTC) First off, I wanted to thank you for looking all of that up. Anyways, I read through the whole thing, and I wanted you to look over my current forwards (I know that it's a lot of information): Matsukaze Tenma *'DF Wonder Trap Z' *'OF Z Slash' *'SH 超 Mach Wind' *'SH 絶 God Wind' *'SH 神 Arashi Tatsumaki Hurricane' *'SK Long Shooter' *'SOUL Pegasus' *'MIMAX Nozaki Sakura' **'SK Kick Plus 30' **'SK Kaze no Kokoroe' **'SOUL Kamoshika' Hakuryuu *'OF Sprint Warp GX' *'SH White Hurricane GX' *'SH 超 Dragon Blaster' *'SH Zero Magnum GX' *'SK Long Shooter' *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon 零式' *'MIMAX Bitway Ozrock' **'SK Setsuyaku!' **'SK Kaze no Kokoroe' **'SOUL Ixaal' Tsurugi Kyousuke (MF, but can be FW) *'SH Bicycle Sword Z' *'SH Fire Tornado DD 改' *'SH 神 The Earth ∞ ' *'SH Death Drop GX' **'SK Hi no Kokoroe' *'SOUL Ookami' *'MIMAX Sarjes Rugu' **'SK Kick Plus 30' **'SK Setsuyaku!' **'SOUL Gryphbang' Beta (MF, but can be FW) *'DF Wonder Trap Z' *'OF Offense Command 04 A' *'SH Shoot Command 07 Z' *'SH 超 Shoot Command 24' *'SK Long Shooter' *'KH Kokuu no Megami Athena 零式' *'MIMAX Ishigashi Gorham' **'SK Block Plus 30' **'SK Kaze no Kokoroe' **'SOUL Redio' Should I consider moving Sarjes from Tsurugi to Tenma? I currently have Sarjes at around 500 Kick. If I add a Kaze no Kokoroe onto Sarjes' moveset, it could up Tenma's Kick quite a bit, since Sakura only has around 300 since she's a midfielder Also, for the characters' giving their aura for the Mixi Max, do their level (1-99) effect anything on the receiving side? Also, I do have Ryugel and Gandales, although their Scream of Eden isn't evolved all the way yet (V3 for Gandales and V4 for Ryugel). I could attach one onto Hakuryuu or Beta, although Hakuryuu might be the better choice since he has a higher Kick Stat As for Keshins, the only Keshins I have on my team are Hakuryuu, Beta, and Kinako. I mainly Keshin Armed, but I guess you are right on using Keshin Hissatsu, although it isn't as effective since unlike the GO and Chrono Stone games I can't Keshin Draw Keshins Thanks, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 21:02, January 30, 2014 (UTC) I managed to S Rank Space Rankers in Natsumi's Route! Attempts: *1 (Goal)- Hakuryuu using White Breath vs Ashubina Barany using Rejection A *2 (Goal)- Hakuryuu using White Breath vs Ashubina using Rejection A *3 (Failed)- Hakuryuu using Scream of Eden A (With Tenma) vs Ashubina using Sacrifice Z *At this point Ashubina is swapped with Storem Guzer due to Ashubina having no Soul or TP *4 (Goal) - Hakuryuu using White Hurricane GO vs Storem using 極 Burai Hand *5 (Goal) - Hakuryuu using White Hurricane GO (Soul: Pelion) vs Storem using Castle Gate A *6 (Failed)- Hakuryuu using White Hurricane GO vs Storem using 極 Burai Hand *7 (Goal) - Tenma using 神 Arashi Tatsumaki Hurricane vs Storem using nothing since he has no TP left *8 Hakuryuu using Scream of Eden A vs Storem using nothing since he has no TP left So overall I won 6-0. I used your advice about the Keshins. Also, it helped that for a time the field players had 3 souls out so Storem couldn't use his own soul. Now all I have left to S Rank in Natsumi's Route is The Excellar, though I still haven't tested the latest Mixi Maxes on them Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 00:54, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Starchaser19, as you saw I did some edits on the article Mad Express but you changed it back to how it was. I read in the history that you didn't have to tell how to get the hissatsu, I didn't know that so thanks for that, but you also placed back some players who 'should' learn it in the second game but if you look at their pages all of them tell they learn it in the second game, so why did you change that back? Juuldude (talk) 15:43, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Mad Expres Thanks for your reply, I was just wondering why you did that, but I didn't know about the move and I found it by searching for block moves (I have Inazuma Eleven 2 Blizzard). The move is pretty old I guess, and I'm not sure what Angelo Gabrini meant too. Anyways, that means that there is still lots of work to do to make articles better for both of us :) 15:23, February 11, 2014 (UTC)Juuldude Edit I noticed that you undid Jensgreenway's edit on Keito. While the user's first edit was vandalism, the user did correct it, although with adding a space at the top. There wasn't a need to undo the edit, just removing the space would've been fine, as you misspelled character. I just want to ask for you to be more careful next time Also, I meant to say "2nd game" but I guess I was thinking about the 3rd game when I wrote that Thanks, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 01:58, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey, why you change my photos, do you know this is my team formation, are you ok,although you have second times , i will complian to admin. --1205 Yueng Jaii (talk) 12:23, April 8, 2014 (UTC)